movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor: The God Butcher (Valeyard6282)
This is Valeyard6282's ideas for Thor 4, named "Thor: The God Butcher". It will be followed by a sequel, "Thor: Fear Itself". It exists within the MCU. It takes place after Thor: Ragnarok and before Infinity War, placing the movie in late 2018- the movie starting two weeks before Infinity War and a year after Thor: Ragnarok. This would have both comedy, sci-fi, and horror elements, however; it would be as funny as Ragnarok, but I struggle with writing humor, so most comedy will not be written in this idea, even though it would be there. The film introduces many key characters from the Thor comics such as the Gorr the God Butcher, Angela, Beta Ray Bill, Thor Girl, and Hoder as well as giving us the introduction of forerunners of new franchises like Nova. The film takes us from the lowkey Asgardian Ark drifting through space, the wastelands of Heven, to the deserts of Nifilheim and the grassy hills of the Fey home world of Alfheim- granting us all Ten Realms on screen. It also solidifies Venom as part of the MCU. Symbiotes play a large role in the narrative with Venom taking place before the events of The Avengers, in 2013. © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- Synopsis After Ragnarok, Asgard resides on "The Ark"- a massive spacecraft holding the remains of the Asgardian people. An alien serial killer (Bill Skarsgard) preys on the defenseless ship. One of the killer's victims and a cosmic gladiator (Rebecca Ferguson, TC Carson) come to aid the ship, but a turn of events turns the spacecraft into a house of horrors. Plot Nifilheim ' We see a black screen with bold white text reading "Nifilheim". We cut to a vast sandy desert- an environment looking like it belongs more in a Mad Max movie than a MCU movie. The harsh wasteland is like a scab on an indifferent universe. Walking across the badlands is a convoy of white-skinned humanoids. They have black tattoos all over there white flesh. However, these inky, oily tattoos move around like eels atop the stark white flesh, as if they are alive. They are all extremely gaunt and only wear loincloths and black rags. Some have tattered hooded cloaks but most have little to wear. They all walk with a hunch and their faces are rather strange but also creepy. They have no ears, just deformed slits. They are bald and have the inky organisms slithering around their skulls. Their faces are elongated downwards. Their eyes are sunken in very deep and have inky darkness around them. Their irises are a sickly yellow and the whites of their eyes are extremely bloodshot. The inky darkness looks like it seeps out of their eyes into bloody strands- like inky, living tears. What is creepiest of all, however; is their mouths. Their mouths are unhinged- ear to ear- like the spooky grin of a Cheshire cat. Black inky blood-like tattoos are inked from their mouths as well giving the same blood effect around their eyes. We see the nomadic tribe walking over the desert. The reach a canyon- the ground branching off into narrow paths of land in various directions. The sand- out of nowhere- has nothing to lay on and spills into the deep chasms of the canyon. Deep below there are dark storm clouds as if there is a second sky below. The sky above is blue blisters with the heat from two suns. The sky at the bottom of the canyon is the boundary to Hel- the dark netherworld where the lost souls of Yggdrasil end up as well as the prison of Hela- the goddess of death. '''One Last Prayer ' We see the tribe traveling over the narrow ledges of the canyons of Nifilheim up close. They are led by a male with black swirls inked all over his body. He is wearing a black loincloth and a hooded cloak that is made of stitched-together black rags full of holes. He also holds a wooden makeshift spear with a sharpened rock strapped to the end of it. He is using it like a walking stick. This is Gorr. His family follows him, a young boy of the same alien race and Gorr's wife- who is pregnant with Gorr's second child. The rest of the nomadic convoy is other families- some much larger, some smaller. They are as gaunt as one can imagine. Gorr looks like he is about to collapse of exhaustion. So does everybody else. Gorr collapses into the sand. "Father!" His son screams as he and his mother rush towards Gorr. Gorr's inky parasite crawls towards the front of his head and some of it grotesquely slithers behind his eye socket, going in from under the eyeball. "Gorr!" His wife cries. "Gorr we are all starving, all exhausted but we can't give up faith! We must pray!" Gorr looks up at his wife, parasite spilling from his dry mouth. "What's the point anymore? Haven't we prayed enough, asked enough? Where is our food? Where is our water? Where are what little blessings we beg for?" Gorr's wife grabs his gaunt hand. "We have to believe it's coming." She begins to cry red bloody tears. "It's coming." Gorr shakes his head. "All we have is famine, despair, disease, and parasites that eat away at us. What could help us now?" Gorr's wife cries. "We have to pray." Gorr sits up, shaking his head. "One last time. One last time." He uses his other hand to grab his son's hand. Gorr calls out to the rest of the tribe. "Please join us in prayer." The rest of the nomads link hands until the tribe makes a full circle. Gorr closes his eyes and says the prayer. "Dear gods above us. Gods of the Nine Realms, gods of any realm- please protect us, bless us with food; water; and prosperity among our people. Please end the famine that is killing us and our families. We ask for your kindness and blessings to be bestowed upon us all mighty gods. Please." At that Gorr lets go of the hands of his family and the tribe unlocks hands and stands back up as the prayer ends. '''A Great Suffering We see the tribe- days later- continuing their travels over the vast canyons above Hel. One of the tribe members collapses onto the sunbaked sands- dead. The inky black parasite burrows into the flesh of the corpse. Gorr looks at the corpse- sadness in his eyes. "That's the third one in two days. This is it. It's all been leading to this." Gorr's wife touches his shoulder. "Gorr." Gorr turns around. His wife is clutching her belly. "It's happening." Gorr helps her down as she begins labor. Gorr talks to her. "Please dear, pray. Pray to the Gods yeah? Pray to them to help you through this. I love you dear," Gorr tells her. After she later gives birth, Gorr raises up a skinny white-skinned baby. Red tears fill Gorr's eyes. "Our second child dear. A baby boy. The baby is moving around but then becomes still. The baby is dead. Gorr begins weeping blood. "No, no, no! Gods no!" He hands the dead child to his wife who holds it close, crying. When they touch, his wife's symbiote crawls onto his hand. She looks up at Gorr, her eyes red. She rolls off the narrow edge of the canyon, clutching the baby. Gorr screams and reaches his hand over the edge, watching his wife and baby fall into the stormy abyss of Hel. Gorr pulls himself back up, weeping and screaming. He forces himself to stand. His screaming son hugs his waist and Gorr attempts to silently comfort him. Gorr looks to the rest of the stunned tribe. "My tribe, my family. We must end this great suffering. No peace will follow. No prosperity awaits us. There are no gods listening to our prayers. They forgot about us. And I will kill every single one." A tribe member walks forward and speaks to the other nomads. "My people. Let's go. Gorr has forgotten about faith. As much as it pains me we will forget about him." The tribe member leads the rest past Gorr. They are abandoning him. A tribe member stops and looks back at Gorr. "And what happens after? After you kill them. Please don't say die." Gorr looks at the man, his eyes red with blood and anguish. "No. To live." The screen goes black and the Marvel Studios intro plays with slow and sad music over it- a new and original theme for Gorr. Drifting in Space We see a shot of an intact Statesmen- the Sakaarian spaceship serving as the Asgardian ark, holding the remainder of the race after Asgard was destroyed by Surtur during Ragnarok. We see Heimdall in a room aboard the spacecraft. His attire is a deep purple fur frock coat over silver chainmail. He is looking out a window. The ship is passing a field of limp bodies drifting in space. There is nothing behind the corpses but the void of deep space. Then a massive planet spins out of nowhere- as if one side didn't exist and it rotated to what did. A massive scar is carved into the side of the reddish orange planet. Rings of asteroids spin around the planet but the space rocks are starting to drift off as if the planet is losing gravitational pull. We see Heimdall rush into the great hall where the king's throne resides, facing the largest window on the ship. "My king!" Heimdall yells towards the throne. We see the back of throne as King Thor stands up. Thor is wearing bronze armor with vibrant blue undertones, made to fit the body in traditional Asgardian style. His hair is cut short and a beard frames the face of the god of thunder. An eyepatch covers his right eye, gouged out by Hela- the goddess of death and the sister of Thor. Thor walks up to the window and leans against it. "Heimdall. What is this?" We cut back to Heimdall. Heimdall's face is plastered with a look of terror. "All Fathers guide us. I have no idea." The screen goes black and bronze letters reading "Thor" fade onto the screen. Two golden lines drop down with the bronze words "The God Butcher" between them- granting the first Marvel Studios logo. Spaceship Asgard We see Thor walking down a hallway on the Ark alongside Heimdall. "Heimdall, I only know one person who would know what this is and how to fix it. I need to see Tarene." Heimdall looks puzzled. "You think Tarene would know exactly what this is?" Thor puffs out a laugh. "Tarene? No, of course not. I believe she may be able to find who can. Her alone?" Thor laughs. "No way." We see Thor and Heimdall enter the cockpit of the Ark. Sitting at the main controls is an Asgardian woman- who is managing thousands of levers, buttons, and devices to keep the ship on course to Earth. She is middle-aged with shoulder-length blonde hair pulled back over her ears to keep it out of her face. Her hair is rather messy and wild and has pins and mechanical bits and bobs stuck in it from all directions. Once side of her head is shaved as well. She is wearing Asgardian armor rather similar to that Thor wore years before. It is of the same style with a silver and blue color palate as well as the scale-mail sleeves. Instead of a cape, the pauldron from which a cape could flow serve another purpose. From the right pauldron, a flowing red piece of cloth flows out, hooking onto the belt and flowing to cover the right thigh- it is like a decorative dress piece over the armor. She is sitting in a large chair covered in mechanical pieces. Thor approaches her. "Tarene." Tarene continues focusing on what she is doing. "Tarene," Thor repeats. "Tarene. This is your King speaking." Tarene looks up, disinterested. "Oh. Sorry Thor I didn't realize you were there." Thor bites his lip. "King will do." Tarene nods. "Okay...Thor." Thor sighs, exasperated. "Tarene I need your help." "When don't you? Really I want to know." Thor ignores her jab. "Tarene I don't know if you noticed but there are a bunch of mangled bodies and a giant planet outside. I thought as navigator of the entire ship you would have noticed this but none of us are perfect I suppose. I was hoping you could turn us around actually. We need to go to Alfheim. If anyone knows what this is it's the Light Elves." Tarene laughs. "You're joking right?" Thor looks at her. "No not really." "Well Thor, first off we don't have enough fuel to turn around and second off we've been clear off Yggdrasil for days now. Leaving a nimbus is one thing but entering one is another story, and that's if we had enough fuel which we for sure do not." Thor bites his lip. "Well then. I guess we're going to that planet then." Tarene looks up at Thor with awe. "You have got to be kidding me. We had to stop at Ria to check on the rock guy's friends, then a bunch of them came with us and you insisted on going down in the caverns to fight trolls. Just wonderful. Now what? You want to go to a dying planet for a...picnic?" Thor shakes his head. "Cousin you really have no sense of imagination do you? And his name is Korg. Just go down there. We have enough fuel and if not we should be able to stop at Nornheim." Tarene sighs as she turns the ship towards the ringed ghost planet. Thor chuckles. "What's the worst thing that could happen?" The Day a Space Squid Attacked ''' All of a sudden everything goes dark. Thor looks up at the glass ceiling that continues into the main dome. On the glass are the massive tentacles of some kind of squid creature. The tentacles are massive and covered in suckers. The tentacles cover the entire cockpit. We see a shot outside the ship and see it covers more than that. The squid is about three times longer than the absolutely massive Ark. It is a massive red squid-looking space creature that is using its tentacles to strangle the ship. Thor rushes down the hall and into a round observatory room. He looks up at the domed glass ceiling. The squids tentacles are wrapped around it. The squid massive yellow eye flies open. The class begins to crack. Thor sprints back into the hallway, shutting a heavy door behind him. We then see the glass on the observatory shatter. The squid's tentacles flood into the room, jabbing straight through the floor and walls, tearing the entire room off of the side of ship. Thor runs into the great hall and cracks are starting to appear on the glass ceiling there as well. Korg walks in. "Um should we be concerned about the massive squid thing or is that normal around here?" Thor looks at the alien made of blue rocks. "I wish I knew my friend. I wish I knew." The squid releases the ship and swims through space- going slightly upward. One of its tentacles is clutching the observatory. Korg points at the squid. "Is that the observatory?" Thor nods. The squid spreads its tentacles, revealing a segmented beak. It tosses the room into its beak to eat it. Korg is still staring at the space squid. "Did it just eat it?" "Yep," Thor replies with sorrow. The glass then becomes covered in a black cloud- the squid inked the ship. Thor looks scared. "How do we know where it is?" Thor gasps as one of the drifting corpses slams into the glass, showing itself through the ink. '''Battle With The Leviathan ''' "I'M GONNA KILL THAT MONSER!" We see a large and muscular Asgardian man march into the great hall wielding a Uru battle axe. He is wearing silver plate mail armor with brown fur over it. He has a thick blonde mustache continuing onto his cheeks, fanning out into a beard that matches his braided blonde hair which rests at shoulder length. He places a horned Viking helmet on his head. Thor steps in front of him. "Calm down uncle." "CALM DOWN! BOY THERE'S A SPACE SQUID OUT THERE!" Thor nods. "I noticed uncle but handle this like a-" "AN ODINSON?" Thor's uncle- Wotan- interjects. "ARE YA GOING TO NEGOIATE WITH IT BOY? WELL EXCUSE ME BUT I'M A BORSON! I WILL FIGHT!" Thor looks up and the ink is swished away by the squid moving its tentacles. It raises its limbs as if it is going to bring them down onto the ship with fury. But then a something glowing gold slams into the squid's eyes like a meteor. The squid lurches back as if it was hit by a missile. The glowing gold figure then rebounds and whizzes past the space monster, slashing a slit in one of its tentacles, causing black ink to ooze out. The gold object then slams into the side of the squid's head and slides down it, somehow cutting a gash on the way down- causing black ink to spew outside the body of the dying space squid. The object slams back onto the glass ceiling and it is revealed to be a woman. We see her from and she is wearing a short black segmented leather skirt much like what Wonder Woman wears in the DCEU. She wears golden ankle-high golden boots and her torso armor is a silver and golden corset. From her chest down to her waist is a silver chainmail section of the corset and covering her chest is a plated gold section- much like her comic book costume but with the added chainmail. She has flowing auburn hair framed by a golden circlet with twin vertical wings poking out of her hair- just like her comic book counterpart. Her ears come to a slight point. She has a stripe of crude black war paint streaking across her eyes. She has a short silver and gold dagger in one hand and a matching short sword in the other. She puts her dagger in a thigh-mounted scabbard and we now see her from the front as she hurls her sword forward towards the squid. The blade soars through the vacuum of space effortlessly before stabbing into the giant eye of the space squid. Black goo drips out of the squid's gouged eye. The squid then raises one of its tentacles and slams it into the woman, sending her flying back, landing farther back on the glass ceiling. We then see her stand up, raising her right arm. Gold misty smoke begins curling off her hand in the same kind of effect seen in "The Impossible Astronaut" episode of Doctor Who when the 11th Doctor began regenerating. The misty energy intensifies into a concentrated beam of golden fiery energy that slams into the body of the squid. She spins her left arm around while it begins to spew golden mist as well. She finishes the spin, pointing her left arm at the squid as well- her arm releasing another fiery tendril of energy. The beam explodes against the flesh of the space squid. We see the squid's red flesh blacken where the energy makes contact. The blackness spreads over the squid's skin like inky veins. We cut Thor looking up at the woman in awe. We cut back to the woman. We see a close-up shot of her face. The golden mist swarms her head, but her eyes are pure black. Her blasts intensify with more golden flames, harming the squid even more. The squid pushes back against the beam slamming against one of its tentacles. The energy splinters the flesh at the end of the appendage, creating uneven jagged spikes of petrified flesh at the end of the tentacle. The squid uses an unharmed tentacle to slam down on the spaceship, causing the craft to shake and the woman to lose her concentration. She staggers as The Ark rocks and her attacks lose power. The squid takes its killing shot as it stabs its jagged tentacle through the woman's belly- straight through the chainmail. She gasps as she is raised up high by the squid. Her eyes return to a normal state as most of the golden mist fades away. The squid's red flesh is horribly blackened and scarred. The woman's hands still are giving off some golden fire. She folds her forearms under her armpits and ducks her head down. Golden mist brighter than before seeps out from under her arms and around her head. Golden rings of energy spin over her shoulders. She whips up her head and throws out her arms. Extremely bright energy cascades out of her arms, waving in ripple movements and the same mist is released from her neck and head. The hallmark of the outrage, however; is from the golden energy loops, comes a massive beam of golden energy surging from the center of her chest. We see the beam travel through the squid's extended appendage, blackening it and cracking the hardened flesh along the way. The beam then erupts into the squid's body, charring its red skin and causing cracks to spider web over its body until it implodes into countless tiny pieces. The woman collapses onto the glass as the golden energy fades away. She is now unconscious. When she hits the glass, red blood from her wound stains it. '''An Angel From Hel We cut to see the woman's limp body be set down onto a table within The Ark. The chainmail has a gaping hole in it, revealing a bloody wound created by the spiked tentacle of the space squid. The woman is unconscious from both the possibly fatal wound and exhaustion from expending immense amounts of energy. Thor, Wotan, Korg, and Heimdall are looking down at the woman. Loki and the Valkyrie Brunhilde walk into the room. Loki is spouting words as he walk into the great hall. "Bloody hell brother there is a Leviathan outside!" Thor doesn't look at his brother but utters a response. "Yeah it's dead now. That is if you are referring to the squid...thing." Loki rolls his eyes. "It's called a Leviathan. They prey on..." Loki stops when he lays his eyes on the woman. "Who is that?" Thor looks up from the woman and looks at Loki. "The woman who killed this 'Leviathan'". Loki and Brunhilde walk over and look down at her alongside the others. Brunhilde looks at Thor. "Please tell me there's a damn good medic on this ship," She says as she looks down at the wound on the woman warrior's belly. Thor sighs. "Where's Frey when you need him?" Wotan grunts. "Soakin' up the rays on Vanaheim," Wotan says with disgusted certainty. Loki takes a nervous glance at the unconscious warrior. "How did she kill it?" Loki asks to the group. Thor provides an answer. "She let loose some kind of...power. Like golden fire." Loki looks a bit frightened. Brunhilde looks down at the woman. "She has to be Asgardian if she could survive out there," Brunhilde says as she points at space. "She's not Asgardian," Loki interjects. "She's something else." Brunhilde crosses her arms and turns to the god of mischief. "What exactly?" She questions. Loki looks up at the Valkyrie. "An Angel." Brunhilde laughs at Loki's remark. "You can't be serious Loki. The Angels are just a bedtime story to keep children in their beds. They're a myth," Brunhilde explains. Loki exhales. "So are we." Brunhilde looks slightly worried by Loki's clever point. "Us arguing about what she is isn't going to help her. We need to close that wound. She's losing too much blood." Thor looks at Brunhilde. "Do you know any field medicine? Anything from the old days?" Brunhilde shakes her head. "I know some but, not enough to fix that." Brunhilde looks down at the woman. "We have to try though." Brunhilde uses her dagger to cut away at the chainmail around the wound. She pulls it off, leaving the corset intact- granting the comic-accurate costume. Loki looks at Brunhilde. "Is that a good idea? Bringing her back, bringing her here can only reap terrible consequences. The same thing that happened to her will happen to us. Death. Pain. Anguish. That's what Angels are. The Norns weave a tragic game and I will be no part in it. Green light shimmers as an Uru dagger materializes in Loki's hand. Loki brings down the dagger in an effort to stab the woman. Thor catches Loki's wrist, squeezing it with superhuman strength. Loki winces in efforts to vanquish his brother's superior strength. Thor looks at Loki with all seriousness. "If she's what you say she is brother, she could be our best bet at stopping Thanos." Loki shakes his head. "You're still rattling on about the Infinity Stones. What the Norns showed you? The Stones are already in the perfect place for Thanos to kill half the universe. I was a part of that journey. You are more naïve then I previously believed if you think she can kill him. She can't," Loki hisses. "Thanos only had the Mind Stone and he lost it to you and the Avengers. He doesn't have any Stones yet nor the means to harness them. He can still be stopped but I warn you he will have power in the time it takes to heal her. The clock on the universe is ticking down and Thanos is ready. Killing him while he's unarmed would be a feat that an Angel could possibly overcome. But if he has a Stone...there's no hope left. Not to mention what horrors she will bring upon what's left of your people brother," Loki spits out. "Our people," Thor replies. Loki shakes his head. "I'm not Asgardian brother. I'm a bastard son of a giant." Brunhilde walks forward. "I'm with Thor. If Thanos is ready to collect the Stones the universe is threatened regardless. Having someone like her can only bring us more hope." Loki looks horrified as Brunhilde continues. "But we need to get her help." An elderly voice cuts through the hall. "No need to heal her," The old man's voice rasps. We see a hunched elderly man walk out into the hall. He is wearing burgundy robes that trail down to his sandal-clad feet. The robes have crimson symmetrical patterns emblazoned down the garment's length. The man has a bald scalp with wiry white hair erupting from the back of his head. A white beard trailing down to his belly frames his wrinkled skin. His eyes are milky white. Thor looks over at him. "Hoder? What do you mean?" Hoder blindly stumbles to the table, resting a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Let me enlighten you my King. She will not die here." Loki looks at Hoder, eyes wide. "But someone will." "No," Hoder replies with certainty. "Not yet. She is not a mere Angel." "Mere?" Loki questions. "Yes. Mere," Hoder confirms. "She is something else, something more. An Angel from the depths of Nifilheim." Thor looks rather puzzled. "An Angel from Hel? Hoder, you're speaking in riddles." Hoder looks into space blankly. "Hel and Heven both brew monsters. But together they create numens." The skin around the woman's wound blackens as black and green, jagged tendrils begin sprouting from within the wound, weaving it together. These are not the oily and eel-like parasites on the nomads but the black and green Hel-Matter that Hela weaponized during Ragnarok. Brunhilde's eyes widen as pure terror consumes her face as he PTSD rushes back to her. "LOKI KILL HER NOW!" Loki phases his wrist through Thor's hand with shimmering green light, bringing down the Dwarven blade. Before Loki can stab her, the tendrils extend and lock around Loki's hand. Loki lets out a wince and sound of pain. The tendrils twist and snap Loki's wrist with an audible crack. Loki screams as the dagger falls out of his mangled hand. Skirmish on the Statesman All of a sudden the woman whips upward, throwing her arms out- golden waves of energy being released out. The blast knocks back everyone around the table. The woman quickly gets up and spins around to face the scattered heroes. She holds out her fists and golden misty shields form in front of them. When she does this her eyes become black once more. Thor pushes himself off the ground- his allies flanking behind him. Thor tilts his head and reaches behind him- pulling out two metal hilts. He strikes them together and two sword blades erupt out. Brunhilde draws her razor sharp Uru saber, Korg pumps his scattershot blaster, Wotan picks up his axe and his skin turns into silver Uru. Hoder's hands begin to smolder. Heimdall holds out his hand, and his greatsword flies telekinetically through the air, landing in Heimdall's grasp. Loki pulls himself up, grasping his twisted wrist. He winces as he pulls his left hand away, glowing green light causing another dagger to materialize. This is our team-up shot. Thor speaks. "I am Thor, King of Asgard and I order you to stand down. I believe you to be the key to our survival." The woman's face gets angrier. "You're Asgardian. This is all your fault." Heimdall lets out a battle cry and leaps into the air, preparing to bring down his sword unto the woman. The woman blocks the blade with one of her gauntlets before pushing back, pulling her arm down and elbowing Heimdall in the chest while using her other hand to pull a dagger out of Heimdall's coat. The woman then directly uses the dagger to slash at Loki, slicing a gash across his face. However, instead of blood there is green light as she cut an illusion. Loki then kicks her in the back from behind. The woman spins around and blasts Loki with two golden beams of energy. Brunhilde then screams a battle cry and prepares to kill the woman with her saber. The woman sucks in her belly, causing the blade to miss her flesh by centimeters. Brunhilde stumbles, and the woman sweeps her legs out from under her before spinning around and landing a punch into Korg's rock chest. Korg doesn't move and shoots the woman point blank in the chest with his energy shotgun. The woman flies back, as blue light consumes her. She isn't severely injured as the blaster is more of a stunning concussion weapon rather than a lethal one. Thor roars and swings down one of his swords. Angela blocks it with her gauntlet, using her other hand to project a beam of energy onto the ground. She begins rising up against Thor's superior super-strength- being that she is using the energy to push herself upward. She knocks Thor's sword out of his hand, catching it and slashing a small cut across the side of Thor's head. She drops the sword as her clenched fist glows gold and produces mist. She hits him hard in the chin with a super-powered uppercut. Wotan swings his axe at her head. The woman steps aside as the blade barely misses her ear and the side of her head. She side steps into Wotan, with gold mist following her as Wotan is knocked far into the wall, his Uru skin shattering away. Heimdall slashes, and the woman ducks. Then Brunhilde slashes at her, but before she can, the woman kicks her hard in the chest, pushing off the ground. The woman spins around as Hoder holds his hands outward together- flames dancing between them. The flames swirl into a concentrated wave which is hurled at the woman. The woman crosses her gauntleted arms together as a shield of golden mist swirls into existence. The flames batter against the shield. The woman turns her hands counterclockwise, and the shield and the flames spin along with her arms. She draws the shield and the flames into one fist before slamming her fist into the ground, sending fire everywhere, knocking back everyone including the charging Loki and Wotan. This was all one take. Thor roars as his eyes glow blue as lightning pours out of his body. He sprints forward and tackles the woman- bringing the wrath of countless volts with him. The woman receives the overload of electricity as Thor rams her into the wall, denting it. Thor's power fades away as he pins the woman against the wall. She is severely weakened by the attack. Thor looks at her with fury- his mouth bloody from being struck with her energy-propelled fist. "On my father's name who are you?" Thor demands. The woman smiles up at him. "Angela. Judge, jury, and executioner. That's all you'll live to know." We see a shot of Angela's right hand blacken, as if ink was spilled on it, as a Hel-Matter dagger materializes in the palm of her hand- wresting diagonally in the same way Voldemort held his wand in the Harry Potter series. Angela uses her left hand to smack Thor's chest, before slamming the jagged oily black dagger into Thor's left shoulder blade. The blade digs into his neck. Thor lets out a scream of both pain and anger. Angela pushes Thor around to face the fallen heroes- therefore twisting the blade stuck into Thor's neck. Thor screams in agony. The veins on Thor's neck bulge and begin to blacken. The darkness seeps through Thor's veins, spider-webbing over a majority of his face. The blackest veins all lead to his undamaged left eye- briefly making him look like the comic-book counterpart of Jigsaw. The Jigsaw reference is further enhanced with Thor's unharmed eye quickly becoming extremely blood shot. Thor's skin begins to gray and wither at rapid rates- is if Thor was becoming a zombie. The majority of Thor's face withers and rots into gray zombie-like skin stretched over Thor's skull. The withering continues over more of Thor's body as well. As Thor screams Heimdall begins sprinting over. With her left hand, Angela conjures a jagged whip of Hel-Matter and slashes it at the god of souls. It doesn't strike him but it halts him in his tracks. Angela twists the dagger and pulls it out of Thor. Thor doesn't even bleed much as much of his blood has dried up. The remains of the knife crumble in Angela's hand. Thor looks all but dead if not dead. Angela uses her leg to push him onto the ground- his body limp. Loki winces and looks at his mutilated hand. Angela tilts her head as he eyes become black. Loki winces with even more pain as the same zombie-like corruption consumes his hand and wrist as well. Loki's skin flakes away as grey flesh eats away at Loki's wrist. As Loki winces in pain, his skin fades into a blue hue and his eyes become a crimson red as Loki goes into his Frost Giant form. We see Angela standing against the wall, her eyes black. Blue light illuminates the shot as it flickers on and off. A blast of glowing blue energy slams into Angela as she ragdolls across the room. We see her body crash through a glass wall, smacking into a pipe before falling down a giant shaft. We see her body fall out of the tunnel, slamming against the floor of a massive room full of mechanical devices and spinning turbines. Zombies We cut back to the main hall where the heroes stare at where Angela was, puzzled. Tarene walks out into the main hall, her skin glowing a translucent blue- her veins crackling with electricity below her skin. Her electrified form fades away into her normal skin tone. She leans down and rolls Thor over onto his back. She gasps at the sight of his zombified body. Hoder looks at the floor, regardless of the fact he can't see. "Our King has fallen. Asgard remains without a ruler now. This duty falls upon the shoulders of Loki- brother to Thor." Loki glances at his brother's dead body. Tears gather in Loki's eyes. "No. I once craved that power, yes. I sought to rule Asgard, and I did, but under unorthodox methods. I'm humble enough now to see I'm not fit to be a king." Hoder nods. "As High Prophet of Asgard, the mantle now falls upon Tarene. Hoder gazes blindly in her direction. "Do you except the mantle of Queen?" Tarene looks up from the corpse- a tear rolling down her cheek. "Absolutely," She says gravely. "But the curse of Hel is reversible. We will revive Thor and he will take his rightful place as King." Hoder shakes his head solemnly. "Not this time. The Norns weave an intricate web my Queen. Destiny has no plans for Thor Odinson." "Well I do," Tarene interjects. "I don't care what destiny says, I care what I say. Maybe your mind is clouded Prophet but destiny isn't done with him." Heimdall walks forward slowly. "I'm with her. I still see his soul. He isn't gone yet." "His soul is lost in Hel," Hoder interrupts. "Anything left in that husk is not our King-" "But our friend," Heimdall says with certainty. "You can see the future the Norns present you. But you said it yourself Hoder, that destiny is a vast web of different possibilities. You just can't see all of them." Loki winces as he gazes down on his zombified hand. "I think it's spreading." Wotan approaches Loki and extends a pudgy finger. The skin of Wotan's finger turns into metal once more. Wotan taps his metal finger against Loki's grey flesh. It sizzles on contact and steams. Wotan retracts his finger. The metal continues up to the elbow. Wotan extends his metal arm. "Grab my arm boy." Loki hesitantly uses his zombie hand to grip Wotan's metal arm. Loki winces as his flesh sizzles. Wotan uses his metal hand to grasp the blue skin above the corrupted area of Loki's arm. Loki's flesh begins turning into metal and from the elbow down, the metal skin spreads over the grey zombie skin. Wotan gasps and releases Loki. Loki moves his fingers. His right arm is metal from the elbow down. Wotan collapses into a chair, breathing heavy. "You never said you were a medic uncle." Wotan gazes up at Loki- exhaustion plastered to his face. "I'm not. It takes a toll on me. That's not a cure Loki, it's a temporary brace to stop it from spreading. As the god of endurance- the one destined to hold the weight of the Nine Realms when Yggdrasil dies- I can pass my strength on to others but it weakness me greatly. I wouldn't heal just anyone Loki. But I healed you." Loki glances at Thor. "Why would you heal a bastard and not your own flesh and blood?" Wotan gazes at Thor's zombified body with sorrow on his face. "I can't save him. His blood is dry and his heart is blackened. That's nothing I can help." Cast *Thor Odinson- Chris Hemsworth *Bruce Banner- Mark Ruffalo *Loki- Tom Hiddleston *Gorr- Bill Skarsgard *Beta Ray Bill- Doug Jones *Angela- Rebecca Ferguson *Heimdall- Idris Elba *Brunhilde- Tessa Thompson *Tarene- Cameron Diaz *Thanos- Josh Brolin *Richard Rider- Richard Armitage *Nova Prime- Glenn Close *Korg- Taika Waititi *Miek- N/A *Wotan Borson- Eric Allan Kramer *Hoder Vilison- Christopher Lloyd *The Crusader- Lee Ingleby *Laussa- Unknown Baby Actress *Karnilla- Gugu Mbatha-Raw *Nebula- Karen Gillan *Ebony Maw- Tom Vaughan-Lawlor *Corvus Glaive- Michael Shaw *Proxima Midnight- Carrie Coon *Cull Obsidian- Terry Notary *Burri- Spencer Wilding *Queen Nocques- Rachael Blake *Aelsa Featherwine- Alexis Knapp *Sera- Sarah Jefferey *Ivory Honeyshot- Jim Tavare Trivia * Heimdall's attire for the majority of the movie is a reference to his comic-book appearance with a purplish fur coat. * Thor's attire is a reference to his battle armor from the comics. * In the comics, Stormbreaker is the name of Beta Ray Bill's hammer. In the MCU, it is called Ruptúr- an original name for the weapon. * In the MCU, a majority of Angela's backstory was given to Hela, similarly to how Kaecillius' character in Doctor Strange was very similar to comic-book Baron Mordo. * Thor's weapon in this movie is Jarnbjorn- the name of Thor's comic book battle axe. In the MCU, it is a sword with the appearance of the Odinsword from the comics. * This movie shows us the Desolation of Xandar and sets up a Nova movie. This also gives us the return of Thanos and The Black Order- evermore establishing this movie as an Infinity War prequel. * The bodies are a sign that reflects the dark future that will come for the Asgardians. * In the comics, Tarene is known as Thor Girl- a cosmic entity taking the form of an Asgardian. In the MCU she is not the female Thor and is just an Asgardian mechanic and warrior and minor goddess of lightning. Her power set is very different from Thor's as well. She is Thor's cousin as her father is Wotan Borson- Thor's uncle and Odin's brother. * Tarene's hammers are unnamed and have the same appearance as the hammer-axe of Beta Ray Bill in the comics, with Bill's hammer having an original appearance in the movie. * Eric Allan Kramer played Thor for the first time ever in live action, playing the god of thunder in the Incredible Hulk TV show. In the MCU, Kramer takes a one-movie role as Thor's uncle Wotan who is Thor's father in an alternate universe. * Throughout the movie there are very clear parallels to events within Infinity War- therefore foreshadowing future events as Angels bring nothing but anguish and suffering. Loki says that the same things will happen later and he is correct. * The Hel Corruption that Thor faces throughout the movie is the MCU's answer to Marvel Zombies from the comics, although the actual plague as a whole will appear later down the line as a part of the Red Wolf Netflix series, this Hel Corruption is the counterpart on the movie end of the universe as the Marvel Zombies end of the movie. Thor's zombie appearance is not only a reference to Zombie Thor, but the robotic Ragnarok as well. * Symbiotes appear in this movie, as parasites to the Nifilheimians. Gorr's Symbiote is called All Black as a reference to his comic-book Symbiote "All-Black the Necrosword". * The Symbiote bonding to Thor is a reference to Venom Thor from the comics. * Banner's Savage Hulk persona was brought forth when the heroes faced the slime monster Glop on the planet Ria. * Hulk being lit on fire by Angela is a reference to not only the devilish Infernal Hulk, but the way in which he appears when in flames is a nod to the traditional appearance of Dormmamu. Locations * The Asgardian Ark * Heven * Nifilheim * Alfheim * Xandar Category:Movies Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:MCU Category:Valeyard6282